Detective in love
by 94linesplusme
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah 2 orang detektif swasta yang disewa oleh sepasang suami istri untuk menyelidiki seseorang. Ditengah penyelidikan, mereka terpaksa mengaku sebagai pasangan gay untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Lalu apakah sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan diantara mereka? Benarkah semua murni sebatas profesionalitas belaka ? Kaihun . Yaoi.


Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Kris Wu, and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer : seperti biasa, mereka semua milik tuhan. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Warn : ada banyak typo bertebaran. Cerita mungkin pasaran atau tidak menggunakan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar. Harap kalian maklumi. Ide sebenarnya dari otak saya asli. Kesamaan mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka... Happy reading.

.

.

.

Part 1

.

.

"jadi bagaimana penyelidikanmu selama seminggu belakangan ini?' tanya seorang lelaki jangkung pada seorang pemuda tan didepannya. Mungkin ada baiknya sedikit perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda jangkung yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Pemilik sebuah perusahaan bisnis perbankan terkenal. Namanya tentu tidak asing bagi mereka yang bergelut di dunia persahaman. Sedangkan lelaki berkulit tan dengan tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu, bernama Kim Jongin. Jongin sehari-hari bekerja sebagai detektif swasta. Karir Jongin sebenarnya terbilang cukup gemilang. Beberapa kasus telah dapat ia pecahkan dengan baik. Berbekal reputasi Jongin itulah Chanyeol menyewanya untuk menyelidiki salah satu bawahannya yang selama ini ia curigai terlibat aksi penggelapan dana perusahaannya.

Orang itu bernama Kris wu. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama mencurigai Kris. Tapi ia tidak punya cukup bukti untuk itu. Jadwal pekerjaannya yang begitu padat membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang bisa menjerat Kris. Untuk itu ia menyewa Jongin. Tapi ibaratkan belut, Kris begitu lihai. Bahkan semua pergerakannya terlihat begitu sempurna dan rapi hingga penyelidikan Jongin berbuah sia-sia. Tampaknya semua gerakannya telah terorganisir dengan baik.

Jadi disinilah Jongin sekarang. Ia kini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di rumah Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia membaca semua data-data tentang Kris. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantu. Bagaimana mungkin uang sebanyak itu raib tiba-tiba.

"nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sudah mencoba menyelidiki semuanya hyung. Tapi semua hilang tak berbekas. Orang bernama Kris itu sudah seperti hantu saja" suara Jongin terdengar putus asa.

"oh, ayolah. Kemana kim Jongin yang selalu optimis yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kenapa kau berubah tidak semangat begini ?" Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin adalah detektif yang cukup hebat. Meski tidak semua kasus dapat ia pecahkan, dan ia belum bisa dikatakan sehebat Sherlock Holmes, tapi Kim Jongin cukup punya catatan yang baik.

"entahlah hyung. Sepertinya yang kita hadapi bukan penjahat biasa. Tapi pencuri profesional" dalam hati Chanyeol meyetujui ucapan Jongin barusan. Karena ia tahu betul pria blasteran kanada-china bernama Kris itu, adalah lulusan sebuah universitas ternama. Jadi tidak diragukan lagi kecerdasannya. Kalau saja ia bukan bawahan Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah jadi saingan bisnisnya.

"permisi tuan, ada tamu. Katanya ia ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini" seorang satpam tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"siapa?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. Setahunya ia hanya punya janji dengan Jongin hari ini.

"saya tidak tahu tuan. Tapi ia bilang dia mengenal pemilik rumah ini. Dia diminta secara khusus untuk datang kesini"

"baiklah suruh dia masuk"

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda dengan perawakan cukup tinggi, kulit putih. Kulit wajahnya juga bersih, seperti model iklan produk pembersih wajah. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menyalami pemuda yang berdiri didepannya.

"perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun"

"kau siapa?"

"saya seorang detektif swasta yang diundang oleh pemilik rumah ini"

"mwo? Aku tidak mengundang mu. Siapa yang mengundang mu kesini?"

"aku, waeyo?" Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal baik tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Baekhyun.

"aku yang mengundangnya. Karena kulihat detektif suruhan mu tidak becus menyelidiki si tiang kanada itu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menatap istrinya bingung. Pasalnya sejak kapan ia punya kenalan detektif. Bukan apa-apa, setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa punya kenalan detektif. Siapa tahu ternyata orang ini menipunya dengan memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Dari segi penampilan saja, ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang detektif.

"yeobo, apa maksud mu?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Sehun adalah detektif yang aku minta tolong untuk menyelidiki bawahan mu itu" jelas Baekhyun.

"mwo? Bukankah kita sudah menyewa Jongin?"

"tidakkah kau lihat ia kesulitan dalam mencari bukti-bukti untuk menjerat Kris? Lagipula apa salahnya jika menyewa jasa 2 orang detektif? Toh Sehun adalah hoobae ku waktu sekolah menengah sampai bangku kuliah. Aku percaya dia bisa diandalkan" Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"kau yakin?" Sangsi Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Baiklah Sehun-ssi, perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol. Anda tentu sudah tahu tugas anda kan?"

Sehun mengangguk." Menyelidiki bawahan anda yang anda curigai sebagai dalang penggelapan uang perusahaan anda kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Berarti ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Sehun.

"bagus kalau anda sudah tahu. Dan perkenalkan ini—" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin yang duduk disebelah Sehun "namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah detektif swasta yang juga saya sewa untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi sejauh ini, ia belum berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti yang diperlukan. Saya ingin anda bekerja sama dengannya"

Sehun menatap pria tan yang duduk disebelahnya. Namanya tidak asing. Sehun ingat, kim Jongin adalah salah satu detektif swasta dengan reputasi yang cukup baik. Sejujurnya Sehun sedikit grogi sekarang. Bukan karena ia harus berkerja sama dengan Jongin. Tapi, jika Jongin saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan dirinya.

"tenang saja yeobo. Sehun adalah detektif yang hebat. Aku mengenalnya. Banyak teman-temanku seangkatan dulu yang menyewa jasanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir" tambah Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti bualan di telinga Sehun.

Oke, mungkin Baekhyun sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Sehun tidak se-hebat itu. Sehun memang sedari dulu ingin menjadi detektif. Hanya saja kasus-kasus yang pernah ia dapat cuma kasus tidak penting yang di minta oleh sunbae-sunbaenya. Seperti mencari kucing hilang, memecahkan misteri hantu di sekolah-itu terbilang cukup besar dimata Sehun- dan terakhir mencari salah satu anak yang diduga diculik. Walaupun kasus terakhir berakhir mengenaskan, karena sebenarnya anak itu tidak diculik, tapi ia ke rumah kakeknya yang kebetulan berwajah sedikit sangar. Alhasil Sehun mendapat ceramah selama 2 jam non stop dari sang kakek karena sudah menuduhnya.

"jadi menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kris besok akan mewakili perusahaan ku untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan salah satu rekan bisnis kami. Rencananya ia menginap di sebuah hotel selama 10 hari. Dan menurutku, mungkin disana ia akan bertemu dengan partnernya. Jadi aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya. Semua keperluan seperti tempat penginapan sudah kuurus. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengerti?" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun maupun Jongin hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "kalian besok berkumpul pagi di bandara. Jadwal keberangkatannya jam 9 pagi. Anggap saja kalian berlibur. Karena tempat yang kita tuju adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk berliburan" Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan setelah menjelaskan berbagai hal pada 2 detektif yang ia sewa ini. Terutama pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang terlihat kebingungan ini.

.

.

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Berulang kali ia mengutuki jam beaker sialannya yang tidak mempan membangunkannya tepat waktu.

"kau terlambat" ucap pria tan yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu keberangkatan menunggu Sehun. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin, tidak peduli pada Sehun yang ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

Tanpa menunggu Sehun membuka mulutnya, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, kemudian melewati bagian pemeriksaan. Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin yang cepat. Berkali-kali ia menyuruh Jongin sedikit lebih pelan. Setelah check in, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Cukup ramai, Jongin memilih duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah tak lama kemudian Sehun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jongin-ssi. Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali. Kau tidak tahu apa aku tadi habis berlari kesini" protes Sehun.

"siapa suruh datang terlambat" jawab Jongin datar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"kau sedang apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini matanya terfokus pada buku yang Jongin baca.

"apakah tidak bisa melihat?"

"ish, kenapa kau ketus sekali. Huh buku apa itu? Sepertinya membosankan" Sehun melirik buku yang Jongin baca sekilas. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya bosan.

Jongin hanya menarik nafas kasar. Ia tidak ingin menghiraukan pemuda disebelahnya ini. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal karena Sehun membuatnya menunggu lama akibat keterlambatannya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menunggu orang selama ini sebelumnya. Eomma dan appanya saja tidak pernah menbuat Jongin menunggu selama ini.

"Jongin-ssi. Aku bosan. Kenapa kau bisa tahan tidak berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak takut mati kebosanan apa?" Jongin tidak merespon perkataan Sehun. Matanya masih fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Ya! Jongin-ssi, kau tidak tahu kalau jika ada orang yang bertanya padamu, harusnya kau jawab" Sehun menendang sepatu Jongin dengan sepatunya.

"Sehun-ssi. Berhentilah bersikap urakan seperti itu. Aku heran kenapa orang seperti mu bisa ikut terlibat dalam kasus seperti ini. Jika saja kau tidak kenal dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung, maka tidak mungkin Chanyeol hyung mengijinkanmu ikut serta dalam misi ini. Orang sepertimu pasti tidak bisa apa-apa" ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun naik darah.

"mwo? Kau jangan meremehkanku Jongin-ssi. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Kau pikir dirimu sempurna? Bahkan di kasus terakhirmu saja, kau gagal menangkap penjahatnya. Kau tidak usah berlagak sok bisa segalanya. Kenapa kau belagak sok pintar didepanku?" Balas Sehun tidak terima karena jongin seenaknya menghina dirinya.

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Sehun lama. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah sendiri. Ia pikir ia sudah keterlaluan, menghina Jongin, yang kenyataannya memang lebih baik darinya. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya, Sehun harus menarik kembali ucapannya.

"setidaknya aku cukup pintar untuk menebak, bahwa kau pasti terlambat karena begadang semalaman untuk mencari berbagai hal di internet" tepat. Perkataan Jongin tepat sekali. Karena bagi Sehun ini kasus terbesarnya. Jadi ia ingin menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan mencarinya dengan cara browsing di dunia maya semalaman hingga akhirnya terlambat bangun di pagi hari.

"ti-tidak" Sehun mencoba menyangkal.

"ck, bohong. Buktinya matamu terlihat kering begitu. Bukti kau semalaman menatap layar komputer" dengan cepat Sehun mengaktifkan mode self camera di handphonenya. Melihat matanya. Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak seburuk itu. Jongin yang berlebihan. "aku berani bertaruh, ini pasti kasus pertamamu. _Well_, mungkin kasus besar pertamamu. Sebelum ini pasti kasus yang kau terima cuma kasus remeh temeh dan tak penting yang cocok untuk detektif amatir sepertimu" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Sehun menatap Jongin kaget. Semua yang dikatakannya tepat 100%. Sehun ingin sekali mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jongin. Tapi ia menolak melakukannya. Itu sama saja artinya Sehun merendahkan harga dirinya didepan pemuda tan sombong ini.

Jongin menyeringai mendapati wajah kaget Sehun. Ia tahu deduksinya benar. "wow aku benarkan? Baiklah biar ku tebak, seperti apa kasusmu sebelum ini. Hmm, mencari kucing tetanggamu yang hilang misalnya" ucap Jongin asal tanpa ia tahu tebakannya lagi-lagi benar. Inilah naluri alamiah detektif yang di miliki jongin.

"wow aku terharu. Kau mencari tahu tentangku ya, Jongin-ssi?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada mengejek. Ia puas bisa membalas ucapan Jongin yang begitu terlihat angkuh didepannya.

"aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang detektif amatiran sepertimu" jawab Jongin santai. Tidak peduli nada provokasi Sehun. Sehun menatap pemuda didepannya kesal. Ia baru tahu seberapa angkuh dan menyebalkannya orang bernama kim Jongin ini.

"cukup menerka bahwa kau cuma detektif amatiran yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes" Jongin mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Memperlihatkan sampul depannya yang tertulis tulisan Sherlock Holmes. Ayolah, detektif mana yang tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes. Bahkan untuk mereka yang tidak menyukai novel misteri ataupun yang jarang membaca buku sekalipun. Tidak akan mungkin nama sherlock Holmes terdengar asing ditelinga mereka yang menyebut dirinya sebagai detektif.

"memang kenapa kalau tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes? Kau menyebalkan sekali Jongin-ssi. Detektif sepertimu cuma detektif sombong yang suka menghina orang lain seenaknya"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendapat tatapan dingin dari Jongin. Entah Jongin memang terbiasa tinggal di kutub utara atau apa, tapi Sehun merasa tubuhnya agak merinding dengan tatapan dingin Jongin.

"setidaknya detektif sepertiku bisa membuatmu penasaran hingga mencari tahu segala hal tentangku kan?" Harus Sehun akui, semalam profil Jongin memang termasuk hal yang ia cari di internet. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Jongin tahu. Sehun curiga jangan-jangan Jongin ini cenayang atau sejenisnya yang bisa melihat kejadian-kejadian ditempat lain dengan ilmu gaibnya.

"jangan kepedean kau kim Jongin" sulit untuk mengakui bahwa Jongin benar bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"bukankah aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepadamu Sehun-ssi ?"

"huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja aku tahu namamu karena kemaren tuan Park Chanyeol mengenalkannya. Kau terlalu kepedean Jongin-ssi. Untuk apa aku mencari tahu tentangmu?" Sehun kini menjawabnya santai. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin.

Jongin kini menutup bukunya. Ia memandangi Sehun intens. Refleks, Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jongin secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"sudah kubilang kan, bahwa aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diri secara resmi padamu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dikasus terakhirku, aku gagal menangkap penjahatnya? Seingatku Chanyeol hyung tidak menyinggung hal itu. Lain ceritanya jika kau mencari profil tentangku di internet, tuan O-H-S-E-H-U-N" bagi Jongin itu hanya deduksi sederhana tapi cukup membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bisa menskak-mat pemuda berkulit putih di depannya. Senyumnya berubah seringai saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam menahan emosi. Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang suka berbicara kelepasan tadi.

Sebuah panggilan keberangkatan membuat Jongin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia bersiap-siap menuju _gate _yang telah disebutkan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih menatap Jongin kesal. Jika membunuh bukanlah dosa, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya pada Jongin dari tadi.

.

.

Satu fakta yang tidak diberi tahu Chanyeol adalah Kris-penjahat yang tengah Jongin dan Sehun buntuti- ternyata satu pesawat dengan mereka. Hanya saja, kelasnya berbeda. Kris beserta rombongannya berada di kelas bussiness, sedangkan Jongin maupun Sehun berada di kelas ekonomi.

"hei, bukankah itu Kris? Jadi kita satu pesawat dengannya? Menyenangkan" teriak Sehun antusias. Entah kemana mood yang yang jelek tadi. Sepertinya Sehun tipe orang yang mudah memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Sehun-ssi. Bisakah kau tenang? Kau mau dia mendengarmu apa?" Ucap Jongin tidak suka. Ia memberi tatapan agar menyuruh Sehun duduk di _seat_ nya.

"mian" Sehun memperlihat cengiran bodohnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka duduk di _seat_ yang telah tertulis di _boarding pass _masing-masing.

"hei, liat Kris berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa itu? Asistennya? Atau temannya?" Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Jongin menatap Sehun malas. Ingin rasanya ia menedang anak cerewet ini jauh-jauh.

"duduk disini baik-baik tuan oh. Kenakan sabuk pengaman mu dan jangan cerewet lagi" tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan bahu Sehun. Kemudian Jongin memasangkan Sehun sabuk pengaman yang dari tadi tidak ia pasang. "selamat menikmati penerbangan pertamamu" lanjut Jongin lagi sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, Jongin menatap Sehun angkuh.

"Jongin-ssi. Kau tahu, kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" bukannya marah, Jongin justru membalas tersenyum seolah-olah bangga. "orang-orang sombong yang sok tahu dengan hidup orang lain. Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum yang menyebalkan. Orang yang suka ingin tahu rahasia orang lain" mungkin dari sekarang Sehun harus berusaha menjaga ucapannya dan mengatur ekspresinya di depan Jongin.

"Sehun-ssi. Kau tahu, secara tidak langsung kau menghina pekerjaanmu sendiri. Bukankah itu perkerjaan detektif?" Sehun baru sadar kalau ia juga seorang detektif. Mungkin harus Sehun ralat, ia bukan detektif dengan tipe menyebalkan seperti Jongin.

"mungkin detektif sama seperti vampire di film twilight. Bisa tahu pikiran orang lain, tapi detektif bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur. Hanya saja, mencoba memecahkan masalah secara ilmiah dan menerka pikiran orang lain dengan logika. Ingat, kami hanya menerka. Tapi percayalah, rasanya kau akan senang beribu kali lipat jika tebakanmu benar. Sehun-ssi, jika kau berhasil, kau juga pasti akan menikmatinya sepertiku. Sekalipun itu menyebalkan bagi orang lain."

Hingga Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tak ada lagi pembicaraan antara mereka. Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Sehun juga ingin istirahat sejenak.

.

.

Setelah melewati penerbangan beberapa jam, Sehun dan Jongin sampai di hotel yang telah dijelaskan Chanyeol. Pulau ini adalah pulau khusus wisatawan untuk berlibur. Jika bukan untuk pekerjaan, pasti saat ini Sehun sudah menuju pantai. Tapi ia harus ingat tujuannya datang kesini.

"permisi saya ingin meminta kunci kamar yang telah di pesan atas nama Park Chanyeol" ucap Jongin pada seorang gadis yang tersenyum ramah di belakang meja resepsionis. Sehun hanya berdiri di belakang membiarkan Jongin mengurus semuanya.

"atas nama Park Chanyeol-ssi ada 1 buah kamar dengan nomor 126 untuk anda"

"hanya satu kamar? Tidak dua?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"anda yakin?" Sehun ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"iya, tuan hanya 1 kamar yang sudah di booking"

Oh no... Hell.. Sehun belum sempat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa sekamar dengan manusia se-menyebalkan Jongin. Kiamat bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm back.. I'm back again #nyanyi..

Saya kembali dg ff absurb bertema detektif. Aneh? Iya saya tahu ini aneh.. Tapi entah kenapa masih saya tulis hehe..

Sorry jika saya tidak melanjutkan ff yang belum tamat,... sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama saya ketik. Daripada lumutan dilaptop.. takut keburu hilang juga.. kekeke

Nggak berharap banyak.. Cuma berharap kemurahan hati kalian memberi review... thanks..


End file.
